God! What's on this girl's mind?
by Desuyoo
Summary: Update: Chapter 3! Siap-siap untuk kegiatan Renewal! :D
1. Chapter 1

God! What's on this girl's mind?

Oke, entah apa yang saya pikirkan saat membayangkan fic ini. Sebelumnya, Hello semuanyaa yang ada di fandom Hetalia. Kayaknya sih jalan cerita fiksi ini bakalan laknat (atau enggak ya?), walaupun saya enggak tau apa sebenarnya laknat itu? #Plak #newbie. Yah sudah lah, dinikmati aja ceritanya. :^)

**Title : God! What's on girl's mind?**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belong to Himaruya –Sensei.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance.**

**Warning: Kata-kata kasar, OOC, OC, etc.**

**Rated: T (karena kata - kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya saudara Indonesia)**

**Summary : Alfred dan Nesia membuat kesepakatan yang akan membuat hidup mereka berdua berubah. Entah untuk selamanya atau tidak, yang pasti kesepakatan itu akan mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap hal – hal di sekitar mereka, juga pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.**

Lettura felice!~ :]

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Chapter one-

.

"_Haha! Indonesia, kau gagal masuk peringkat 10 besar perekonomian dunia lagi! Sesuai dengan perjanjian, mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Nesia! Hahaha, Hero memang hebat!"_

Suara menyebalkan itu terngiang dalam kepala Nesia–a.k.a–Indonesia. Lagi-lagi, Nesia gagal memasuki peringkat 10 besar perokonomian dunia.

"_Peringkat 17… lumayan… ada peningkatan…" _Batin Nesia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Padahal Nesia sudah belajar dengan tekunnya. Yah, apa mau dikata. Takdir berkata lain. Sekarang dia harus menjalani hari-hari di sekolah dengan _nick name _pemberian Alfred– Nesia.

"Woy! Indon! Ngapain lo bengong aja di perpustakaan kayak orang bego?" teriak Malaysia pada Nesia, dengan toa' nya.

Nesia yang kaget sontak langsung ambil buku secara _randomnya. _Bodo amat, yang penting gak keliatan lagi mikirin sesuatu.

"_Isi perjanjian yang kedua, harus bersikap sopan layaknya Japan. Enggak boleh marah. Harus bersikap seperti Japan!"_ batin Nesia dalam hati. "Ah, Enggak kok. Aku gak bengong, nih lagi baca buku." Sahut Nesia pada akhirnya, sembari membuka buku yang ia ambil.

Malaysia memandangi buku yang Nesia pegang, lalu tertawa keras.

"Gak usah boong deh, alay! Liat tuh bukunya! Mata lo kebalik ya? Sampe-sampe bukunya dibaca kebalik? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malaysia tertawa dengan laknatnya.

Wajah Nesia langsung merah padam –memanas. Dengan cepat ia balik bukunya ke keadaan normal. Selebihnya ia hanya tersenyum kecut.

Malaysia tertawa lebih keras lagi saat tau… buku apa yang Nesia pegang.

"HAHAHA!" Malaysia lalu mengacungkan jempolnya pada Nesia, lalu menunjuk buku yang Nesia pegang.

Indonesia lalu melihat buku yang ia pegang. Tiga puluh detik kemudian matanya melototi buku itu.

"Yo… yoga … for pregnancy woman."

_Strike._

Nesia langsung tertunduk lemas. _"Enggak boong lagi deh. Enggak akan, kalau jadinya kayak begini." _Ujar Nesia dalam hati.

"Haah… emang deh ya, Nes. Lo tuh bego atau pura–pura bego sih?" tanya Malaysia dengan kasarnya pada Nesia.

Hening. Semua personifikasi negara yang ada di perpustakaan menghentikan aktivitas mereka (e.g. Hungary yang sedang memukul Prussia dengan _frying pan _kesayangannya.), lalu memandangi Malaysia dan Nesia secara bergantian.

Nesia mengangkat kepalanya lemas. Kata–kata Malaysia menusuk hatinya sangat dalam. Wajahnya makin merah. Matanya mulai berkaca–kaca.

"Lo tuh mikirin apa sih ndon, sampe baca buku begituan? Ooh… gue tau! Lo pasti lagi ngandung anaknya Netherlands ya, Nes? Hahaha! Selamet deh, kalo gitu!" ujar Malaysia sambil berkacak pinggang. Malaysia tidak tau, kalau semua personifikasi negara yang ada di perpustakaan memandangnya sebal.

Nesia meremas ujung rok nya. Rahangnya mengeras. Nesia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi nya.

"_Inget, Nes! Perjanjian nomor dua!" _Nesia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, berharap dapat meredam emosinya.

"Kenapa ndon? Marah yaa? O.. o.. o tidak bisa. Kau masih inget perjanjian dengan Alfred kan, Indon?" kata Malaysia sinis.

Nesia berharap ada seorang personifikasi negara yang berbaik hati untuk menambal mulut Malaysia, yang selalu meluncurkan kata-kata kasar pada dirinya. Atau tangisnya akan meledak.

"Cukup, Malaysia! Kau keterlaluan! Hentikan ocehan kasar mu itu, atau ku hukum kau untuk membersihkan toilet wanita di lantai dua!" suara sang ketua Osis (siapa lagi kalau bukan Arthur a.k.a England) membuat Malaysia pucat seketika.

"A… Arthur…" Sapa Malaysia bergetar. Bukan bergetar karena ketakutan. Tapi karena Malaysia menyukai Arthur. _Everyone knows it_. Membayangkan orang yang disukainya melihat dia sedang dengan kejinya meledek saudaranya sendiri, adalah mimpi terburuk Malaysia.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Nesia langsung melesat kabur dari Perpustakaan, sebelum Malaysia melihatnya menangis dan menyerbunya dengan ribuan kata kasarnya.

.

_God! What's on girl's mind? © Ficky Fict._

_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya –Sensei_

.

_Splash_.

Nesia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Yap, dia sedang berada di toilet. Lebih tepatnya menangis di toilet.

"Nesia! Kau harus tegar! Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi mu! Gak boleh nangis!" teriak Nesia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Nesia lalu menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin dalam–dalam. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Ini semua karena mu Alfred…" Ujar Nesia sinis, sambil menyeka air matanya.

Nesia lalu mengambil boneka kecil berbentuk Alfred, yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. "Hei _little _Alfred, Kau tau? Kau menyebalkan. Andai aku bisa mengutukmu jadi kodok, aku akan mengutukmu. Bisa saja, aku meminta bantuan Arthur untuk mengubahmu jadi kodok. Sayangnya… jika aku melakukan itu, Natalia akan membunuhku, memutilasi tubuhku, dan menyatapku sebagai hidangan makan malam." Ujar Nesia cemberut sambil menatap bayangan _little _Alfred di cermin.

"Yah, sepertinya aku mulai gila. Ini semua karena mu… Alfred. Personifikasi negara America memang menyebalkan!" Nesia lalu membuang _little _Alfred ke tempat sampah dan pergi dari toilet.

.

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

><p>An : Sudah selesai? Yap. Chapter One nya sih udah selesai, bukan ceritanya. hmm... sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang membuat saya ragu... mengenai genre, saya masih ragu -_-. Oke deh, gak mau banyak cencong, Silahkan berikan masukan dan komentar anda lewat review (pm juga boleh :3).


	2. Chapter 2

God! What's on this girl's mind?

Nah! Ini dia chapter dua-nya! Maaf kalau update-nya lama! Musti belajar buat ulangan dari direktorat nih dari kemaren ;^ ] hehehe. Maaf kalau EYD-nya masih amburadul ._.v R&R? :)

**Title : God! What's on girl's mind?**

**Disclaimer : Belong to Himaruya –Sensei.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance/General.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Kata-kata kasar, Human name used, etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Summary : Alfred dan Nesia membuat kesepakatan yang akan membuat hidup mereka berdua berubah. Entah untuk selamanya atau tidak, yang pasti kesepakatan itu akan mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap hal – hal di sekitar mereka, juga pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.**

Lettura felice!~ :]

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Chapter two-

.

Nesia berjalan keluar dari toilet berharap seseorang membawa Alfred ke hadapannya dan memberikan sebuah belati tajam untuk mencabik – cabik wajah bodohnya (Alfred) itu.

"_Personifikasi menyebalkan yang mengontrol dunia. Kiamat pasti sudah dekat."_ batin Nesia yang menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Nesiaa!" seseorang meneriaki nama Nesia.

Nesia pun menoleh kebelakang, disambut pelukan hangat dari orang tersebut.

"E.. Eli, aku… nggak bisa… nafaaass.." ujar Nesia yang megap-megap, sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eliza –a.k.a– Hungary.

"Hei, kau tidak apa – apa kan, Nes? Tadi itu parah sekali loh. Untung kau tidak meledak. Apa kau tidak meledak, karena mengingat perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Alfred?" goda Eliza.

Nesia yang mendengar perkataan Eliza hanya mengendus sebal, karena mendengar nama personifikasi negara America itu disebut.

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada si bodoh itu. Sebal deh denger namanya." jelas Nesia ketus, sambil berjalan di koridor.

"Woaah, jangan marah, Nes! Hahaha. Hei, kau tau tidak, tadi Gilbert itu … bla… blaa… blaa–"

Nesia tidak mendengarkan ocehan Eliza kali ini, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah cara untuk mengalahkan seorang personifikasi negara adidaya seperti Alfred. Kalau perlu sampai personifikasi itu menangisi kekalahannya.

"_Oke. Itu terlihat sangat… sangat… sangat… tidak mungkin. Memang di dunia ini gak ada yang gak mungkin. Cuman kalo nge-khayal juga harus ada batasnya! Gak mungkin aku bisa nge-gantiin posisi Alfred yang peringkat pertama itu." _batin Nesia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Nesia lalu memandangi Eliza yang masih sibuk curhat tentang dirinya yang bertengkar dengan Gilbert di perpustakaan tadi.

_"Seenggak nya, tahun 2011 ini, aku harus masuk dalam peringkat 10 besar perekonomian dunia."_ batin Nesia lagi sembari mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Nesia berhenti berjalan. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Hoi, Nes. Kamu dengerin aku curhat enggak sih?" tanya Eliza sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ya, orang itu adalah Eliza. Dia sadar, Nesia tidak mendengarkan celotehannya dan memilih untuk berhenti sejenak, sembari menatap Nesia sebal.

"Denger Kok!" jawab Nesia sigap.

"Ck. Ya sudahlah, nih." Eliza menyodorkan sebuah koak kecil pada Nesia.

Nesia-pun membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pita dengan lonceng kucing dan secarik kertas.

"_Yosh! Indonesia! Ah, salah, Nesia! Haha, bukankah 'Nesia' adalah nama yang lebih manis untuk mu? Hahahaha." _Nesia yang membaca kalimat itu dalam hati rasanya ingin merobek-robek kertas itu sampai berukuran microorganisme.

"_Sial. Dia menginjak-nginjak harga diriku." _batin Nesia.

"_Ah, Sesuai perjanjian… Kau harus mematuhi semua perintah yang Hero berikan! Nah! Sekarang, aku ingin kau untuk memakai pita dengan lonceng kucing itu di pergelangan tanganmu. Ini adalah PERINTAH! Jangan pernah melepas pita itu barang sedetik pun! Pita itu sebagai tanda bahwa aku ini majikanmu yang bisa memerintahmu secara otoriter! Tidak ada orang, maaf, maksudku personifikasi yang memerintahmu selain aku! Kalau kau melanggar perintah ini… Aku akan membuat papua memisahkan diri dari NKRI :) __secara tidak langsung tentunya__. Salam heroik, Alfred F. jones. "_ Nesia langsung meremas surat "iblis" itu, lalu menatap pita dengan lonceng kucing (laknat) itu dengan tatapan keji.

"Jadi… apa isi surat itu?" tanya Eliza penasaran.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya Eliza, hahaha.." jawab Nesia sambil berjalan mundur menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang surat "iblis" itu.

.

_God! What's on girl's mind? © Ficky Fict._

_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya –Sensei_

_._

"Indonesia… Kau rajin sekali belakangan ini…" ujar Viet-a.k.a –Vietnam takjub.

Indonesia yang sedang me-review pelajaran tadi, langsung angkat suara "Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya bosan…" ujar Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

"Bosan? Bosan akan apa, ana~?" tanya Ekarach-a.k.a –Thailand bingung.

"Bosan menjadi yang terbelakang." jawab Indonesia mantap.

Semua personifikasi yang ada di kelas negara Asia langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Indonesia.

"Err.. maksudku, aku bosan jadi personifikasi negara berkembang. Aku ingin sekali jadi personifikasi negara maju. Setidaknya, aku tidak akan demam tinggi seperti ini." ujar Indonesia sambil meletakkan popcorn yang masih mentah di atas kepalanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, popcorn itupun meletup menjadi popcorn matang yang gosong.

"There's no way you can be like that!" teriak seseorang memecahkan keheningan di kelas Asia.

"_Cih. Personifikasi menyebalkan itu lagi." _batin Nesia sebal. Ia teringat akan tragedi turunnya Soekarno sebagai presiden [1], sampai tragedi freeport di papua. _"Itu semua karena dia." _batin Nesia lagi.

"Daa~, Mau apa kau kesini, Alfred?" tanya Ivan- a.k.a –Russia sambil mengacungkan pipa kramatnya dan, oh jangan lupa, _death glare _berwarna ungu tua itu menyertainya.

"Tidak ada. Hahaha," ujar Alfred-a.k.a –America disertai tawa bodohnya.

"America, kita harus pergi. Ini bukan kelas kita. Jangan buat masalah." ajak Matthew-a.k.a –Cannada sambil menarik lengan kakaknya itu. "Kumajiro, bantu aku~" pinta Matthew. "Dare?" tanya Kumajiro yang akhirnya dijawab Matthew dengan tundukan lemas.

"Pergilah Alfred, atau aku invasi rumah mu di Washington D.C, da~" gertak Ivan

"Coba saja meng-invasi rumahku, Ivan, Akan ku bumi hanguskan Moscow. Hahaha–"

"Cukup, Alfred! Untuk apa kau kesini? Ini bukan tempatmu!" teriak Indonesia sebal. _"Kembali sana ke alam baka!" _lanjut Indonesia dalam hati

"Hero kesini karena aku mendengar kau berteriak untuk menjadi negara maju. Haah… kenapa kau tidak berteriak minta tolong, Nesia? Jadi aku kesini tidak buang-buang waktu." ujar Alfred enteng.

"_Siapa yang menyuruh dia kesini…"_ batin semua personifikasi yang ada di kelas Asia diikuti _sweatdrop._

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Republika Micronesia yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cukup! Namaku bukan Nesia, Alfred! Aku Indonesia! Apa kau tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar? Haruskah aku mengajarimu cara berbicara yang benar?" ucap Indonesia Kesal. Rasanya seperti seseorang membakar tugas sekolah yang dia kerjakan semalam suntuk.

"Aku akan memanggilmu 'Indonesia', jika kau sudah menjadi personifikasi negara maju. Bukan personifikasi negara rongsokan." jawab Alfred tak kehabisan amunisi kata.

"_Baru saja dia menyebutnya Indonesia." _batin Personifikasi di kelas Asia, lagi.

"AKU BUKAN PERSONIFIKASI NEGARA RONGSOKAN!" bentak Indonesia sambil menggebrak meja.

Hening. Semua personifikasi menatap Indonesia ketakutan, kecuali Alfred dan Ivan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" ucap Alfred, sedikit membentak. "Buktikan! Kau bukan personifikasi negara rongsokan! Kau kan sudah belajar dengan tekun. Belajar terus menerus. Sekarang, buktikan! Aku ingin kau membuktikan hasil belajarmu selama ini! Tahun ini, Tahun 2010 ini, kau harus menduduki –paling tidak kau harus masuk peringkat 10 besar perekonomian dunia!" tantang Alfred dengan angkuhnya.

Indonesia tertegun, rahangnya mengeras. _"Kurang ajar. Mana bisa… tahun ini aku masuk peringkat 10 besar perekonomian dunia?" _batin Nesia.

"Oi, oi, Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Git?" tanya Arthur-a.k.a –England yang sedang membantu Wang Yao -a.k.a–China membawa buku ensiklopedia.

"Aiyaah, Alfred, sedang apa kau disini, aru? Jangan bikin masalah aru!, aiyaah, ada apa sebenarnya disini, Matthew?" tanya Yao pada Matthew, kaget melihat suasana di kelas Asia tegang.

"_Setidaknya, kalau aku mau masuk peringkat 10 besar perekonomian dunia, aku harus mengalahkan Yao. Tapi… aku tidak boleh meremehkannya, belakangan ini dia menjadi kuat. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Arthur, ataupun Matthew, apalgi Alfred! Aku harus tau diri juga. Urghh… tapi, kalau aku tidak menerima tantangan itu… harga diriku… urghh…" _Nesia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membuat badai otak (_Brain storming)_.

"Jadi?" tanya Alfred meminta kepastian.

Indonesia terdiam. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tegas, "Baik! Aku terima tantanganmu!" jawab Indonesia pada akhirnya.

"Bagus! Tapi… sepertinya tantangan itu tidak seru kalau tidak ada kesepakatannya." ujar Alfred licik.

"Cih. Terserah kau saja." ucap Indonesia kesal.

.

_Dug!_

"Aw!" teriak Nesia dan Arthur kesakitan.

Sesaat mereka saling menatap. Wajah Indonesia memerah dibakar amarah.

"_Harus bisa mengontrol emosi!" _batin Nesia. Dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam."Maaf Arthur, aku tidak melihatmu tadi!" ucap Nesia meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau melihatku kalau kau berjalan mundur seperti tadi sambil melamun?" ujar Arthur sinis.

"_Aku kan tidak sengaja!" _batin Nesia kesal.

"Ah, Arthur! Itu… Kertas yang kau tempel itu… jangan-jangan… pengumuman kegiatan 'Renewal' tahun ini ya?" tanya Hungary sambil berlari kecil menuju papan mading.

"Yah, seperti itulah…" jawab Arthur datar, lalu menatap Nesia yang sedang memandangi pengumuman kegiatan 'Renewal' yang baru saja dia tempel dengan tampang polosnya. "Oi, ikut aku sebentar, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." kata Arthur sambil menggeret Nesia menjauhi papan mading.

Di taman, Arthur lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Nesia yang mulai meronta-ronta minta di lepas.

"Ada apasih?" tanya Nesia ketus.

"Eits, kau sudah lupa ya kalau kau harus bersikap sopan? Mau ku adukan ke Alfred?" goda Arthur iseng.

Nesia langsung menautkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya. Arthur yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah, ya sudahlah, aku hanya ingin bilang padamu… saat kegiatan 'Renewal' nanti, jangan pernah membangkang, atau menentang perintah, ataupun melanggar peraturan yang telah di tetapkan. Oke?" ujar Arthur pada Nesia.

Nesia yang bingung lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan berkata "Memangnya ada apa?" dengan polosnya.

Arthur memandangi dedaunan pohon ek yang ada dibelakang Nesia.

"Aku hanya takut…" Arthur menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, lalu menatap wajah Nesia. "Aku hanya takut… jika kau melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, Alfred akan mempermainkanmu sebagai hukumannya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun, sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah kalian buat." lanjut Arthur.

Nesia tertegun mendengar perkataan Arthur. "hmm… aku mengerti. Baiklah." jawab Nesia disertai anggukan.

"Yah, baguslah. Jadinya aku tidak mengulang kata-kata ku tadi dua kali. Oh, ya… aku mengatakan ini semua bukan berarti aku suka padamu! Jangan disalah artikan! Aku hanya kasian! Ya aku kasian padamu. Apalagi aku ini ketua OSIS, jadi harus bisa bersikap bijak! Ya, bijak!" jelas Arthur dengan sifat Tsundere-nya.

Nesia hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Arthur itu. _"Dasar Aneh," _batin Nesia.

"Ya, itu saja. Sudah ya." Arthur lalu beranjak pergi.

"Arthur tunggu!" teriak Nesia lalu menahan lengan Arthur. "Trims." ucap Nesia lalu pergi.

Arthur memandang Nesia yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan, lalu menyentuh lengannya yang baru saja ditahan Nesia. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, ya?" gumam Arthur khawatir. _"Eh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu ya? Enggak penting banget." _batin Arthur disertai _triple sweatdrop _di kepalanya.

.

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

><p>[1] "<em>Salah satu operasi CIA yang berhasil ialah menjatuhkan presiden pertama Indonesia, Ir. Soekarno" <em>–Wikipedia. Karena CIA itu adalah Badan Intelejen Pusat milik America.

A/n : Gyaaaaahh! Besok ulangan! TTATT mati aja deh, setiap hari dijejelin ulangan harian.

Oke saatnya balas review :3

**Lala : **Do you know what was barried for? btw thanks for review ^^

**quillie males login : **Hai! Salam kenal juga! :) ekhm... le... lebih dari hebat untuk debut fic? ... #sujud sukur# Aaaaa~ makasih Quillie-san atas comment-nya! (bolehkah memanggil anda seperti itu? :]. ) Terimakasih untuk koreksiannya, akan saya perbaiki tulisan saya, dan terimakasih untuk kesukaan anda pada fic saya ^_^ thanks for review :]

**chiko-silver lady ndak login : **Salam kenal juga Chiko-san (bolehkah memanggil anda seperti itu? :]. ), panggil aja Ficky :D. Ahahaha, emang tuh Malaysia nyebelin #loh. Maunya sih Arthur sama Nesia #Spoiler. Kita lihat saja nanti, jadi atau enggak :3. Alfred dan Natalya? hmhmhmm... kita lihat saja nanti, hohoho ;]. Di sini gak ada Sho-ai. Gomeenn... aku belom pernah kepikiran nulis sho-ai. Kapan-kapan aku coba deh, bikin fic sho-ai. Makasih untuk review-nya, maaf gak bisa update secepat petir menyambar, lagi masa-masa ujian nih (chap. 3 sih sebenernya udah setengah jadi #spoiler), makasih untuk pemberian semangatnya! Thanks for review :]

**Conello : **ahaha, emang tuh malaysia berisik! #Loh?. btw, thanks for review :].

~nah udah selesai bales review, saatnya saya kembali mengerjakan tugas dan belajar x_X maaf kalau update-nya lamaa! WML for shadow teacher exams (friday)! bye bye! ;]


	3. Chapter 3

God! What's on this girl's mind?

Nah! Ini dia chapter tiga-nya! Maaf baru di-update! Baru selesai UAS 1, nih. WML, semoga nilainya bagus, ya! :D] hehehe.

**Title : God! What's on girl's mind?**

**Disclaimer : Belong to Himaruya –Sensei.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance.**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Kata-kata kasar, etc.**

**Rated: T**

****Summary : Alfred dan Nesia membuat kesepakatan yang akan membuat hidup mereka berdua berubah. Entah untuk selamanya atau tidak, yang pasti kesepakatan itu akan mengubah pandangan mereka terhadap hal – hal di sekitar mereka, juga pandangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.****

Lettura felice!~ :]

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Chapter three-

.

"Hahaha, besok pasti akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan! Hero jadi tidak sabar!" Ucap Alfred keras-keras di ruang OSIS.

"ahh, kau pasti mau mengerjai Nesia kan, Alfred? Kau memang licik. Honhonhon.." Ujar France-a.k.a –France sambil memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Aiyaaah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermainkan sepupuku, Indonesia, Alfred!" Ucap Wang Yao tegas.

"Kalau Yao bilang begitu, aku juga, da~" ucap Ivan-a.k.a –Russia yang tengah menduduki Matthew.

"… Nesia… Aku harap, dia melakukan kesalahan lalu aku akan memaksanya untuk memakai kostum kelinci," Gumam Ned-a.k.a –Netherlands sambil membayangkan Nesia yang memakai kostum kelinci imut.

"Aah, benar. Kostum kelinci yang seksi, harusnya…" Gumam France ikut membayangkan bersama Ned.

"Itu namanya pembully-an massal." Ujar Vash menatap Ned juga France yang mulai _nosebleed_.

"Ah, tidakan seperti itu…" Kiku-a.k.a –Nihon , membayangkan dirinya memukuli personifikasi-personifikasi negara yang menjahili Nesia dengan pedang Kendo, memaki mereka, lalu mendapat pelukan hangat dari Nesia yang menyebutnya "Pahlawan". Hmmm… klasik sekali.

"Nihon! Katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sebelum aku mencekikmu!" Bentak Vash sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk mencekik Kiku. Yang di Intimidasi hanya bisa diam ketakutan.

"Vee~ aku setuju dengan Kiku, Vee~. Bagaimana denganmu, Doitsu?" Tanya Feliciano-a.k.a –North Italy pada . –Germany.

Ludwig hanya mengangguk. Dia bahkan tidak tau akan apa yang dipikirkan Kiku. Pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Ludwig adalah… bagaimana bisa seorang Feliciano bisa mengetahui isi kepala seorang Honda Kiku? Apakah Feliciano punya kemampuan karakter Cobb dalam film 'Inception'?

"Aku ini hebat, ve!" sahut Feli tiba-tiba di kuping Ludwig. Yang di sahuti hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil memijiti dahinya.

"Tunggu-tunggu… peserta 'Renewal' tahun ini kan semua personifikasi negara yang masuk ke UN, kecuali kita, Panitia-nya. Tapi kenapa yang jadi sasarannya Nesia? Ada Malaysia, Thailand, Vietnam, Norge–"

"Hei, yang berani mempermainkan Norge akan berhadapan langsung denganku!" Bentak Mathias-a.k.a –Denmark, memotong perkataan Arthur.

Arthur lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kenapa bukan Eliza? Maksudku, kenapa harus Nesia? Masih banyak kok peserta lainnya." Tanya Arthur pada teman-temannya.

"Kau suka padanya Arthur?" Tanya Alfred polos.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya bingung, Git! Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya kegiatan 'Renewal' sepertinya gak ada acara mengerjai pesertanya, deh." Ujar Arthur.

"Tapi, Iggy–"

_Kret._

Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Terlihat dua buah bola mata menatap tajam seseorang dalam ruangan itu.

"Nii-san… Kekkon kekkon kekkon,"

"GYAAA! Pergilah Natalia! Jangan pernah kembali ke kehidupanku lagi!" Sekejap Ivan langsung menangis ketakutan di tempat.

"Kekkon, Kekk–" Natalia berhenti membuat suara menyeramkan, lalu masuk kedalam ruang OSIS dan menatap Alfred.

"He? Ada apa?" Tanya Alfred dengan senyuman polosnya.

_Bruk._

Natalia tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Alfred. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa melongo, begitu pula dengan semua personifikasi yang ada di ruang OSIS.

.

_God! What's on girl's mind? © Ficky Fict._

_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya –Sensei_

.

"Eliza, Lily, Mona, tunggu!" Teriak Nesia pada ketiga temannya yang ada di ujung lorong itu sambil berlari menuju mereka.

"Nah! Ini dia yang diculik sama Arthur!" Kata Eliza sambil merangkul Nesia.

"Ish, gak diculik juga kali bahasanya… cuman dikasih tau sesuatu kok~" Bantah Nesia.

"Cieee~… dikasih tau apa tuh?" Goda -Monaco jahil.

"Adadeh~, oh iya… kalian udah siap-siap buat acara 'Renewal' besok?" Tanya Nesia pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Ah, ngapain buru-buru. Masih besok ini acaranya." Jawab Eliza.

"Aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa." Jawab Lily lemah lembut.

"Kalau kau sendiri? Bagaimana Nes? Sudah siapkah mentalmu?" Tanya Mona sambil menyikut lengan Nesia.

"Mental?" Tanya Nesia bingung.

"Kau tau kan… Alfred itu termasuk dalam panitia acara 'Renewal' tahun ini, tahun-tahun kemarin juga sih. Tapi… aku khawatir… kau masih ingat kesepakatan yang kau buat dengan dia kan?" Tanya Mona serius.

"Kesepakatan ya?" Gumam Nesia.

.

"Jika kau tidak masuk dalam peringkat 10 besar perekonomian dunia, kau harus menjalani kesepakatan yang kubuat!" Ujar Alfred sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Indonesia.

Indonesia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Yang pertama! Nama panggilanmu akan berubah menjadi Nesia, bukan Indonesia. Lagi." Ucap Alfred.

Indonesia yang mendengarkan hal itu langsung memasang tampang sangar pada Alfred.

"Yang kedua! Kau harus mengubah tingkah lakumu menjadi seorang yang lebih sopan, seperti Nihon!" Ucap Alfred Lagi.

Dilain tempat, Kiku tiba-tiba bersin di tengah rapat klub mading.

"Yang Ketiga! Kau harus –ku ulangi lagi, HARUS selalu menuruti setiap perintah yang kukatakan padamu dan menjalani setiap tantangan yang kuberikan!" Lanjut Alfred bersemangat.

Indonesia tertegun. Dia mulai ragu.

"Aku keberatan untuk kesepakatan yang ketiga!" Sergah Indonesia cepat.

"Eh? Apa? –"

"Bagaimana jika kau memberikanku perintah untuk merelakan adikku, Papua untuk pergi? Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" bentak Nesia pada Alfred.

"Hmm… masuk akal juga pemikiran Indonesia." Gumam Arthur sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Alfred.

"Ugh… tenang-tenang… gak akan seperti itu kok jadinya. Hero itu kan baik hati! Ahahahahaha!" Ujar Alfred yang tertawa sampai matanya terpejam, disertai kepalan tangan yang meninju tembok sampai retak, juga _deathglare_ berwarna ungu kelam menyertainya.

"Jelas sekali… itu adalah rencana semulanya…" Bisik Viet-a.k.a –Vietnam pada Ekarach-a.k.a –Thailand, pelan.

"Nah, Lanjut ke kesepakatan yang terakhir." Lanjut Alfred kembali 'ceria'.

"Kau tidak boleh melarangku, untuk selalu datang mengunjungi rumah mu. Oke?" Kata Alfred sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aiyaah~ memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan di rumah Indonesia, aru~?" Tanya Yao disertai _sweatdrop_.

"Berburu pahlawan, tentu saja! _Hero _yang _awesome_ ini ingin lihat, seperti apa yang namanya gatot kaca itu! Pasti keren!" Jawab Alfred riang dan membentuk wajah seperti ini: (_O).

_Gubrak!_

"aiyah… terserah apa katamulah, aru~" Ucap Yao pasrah.

"Hmm… baik! Tapi kalau aku berhasil, aku mau… kau menarik seluruh agen rahasia CIA dari Indonesia dan memindahkan militer mu yang ada di Australia, khususnya yang dekat dengan papua mundur selama 10 tahun kedepan!" Ujar Indonesia sambil menunjuk Alfred dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh? C… CIA? Ba… bagaimana bisa kau…" Alfred kaget Indonesia tau, kalau ada agen rahasia CIA yang berkeliaran di Indonesia untuk menghasut OPM dan membuat situasi makin panas [1].

"Ha! Ketahuan! Walaupun gak terlalu terkenal… tapi aku juga punya badan intel! BIN [2], namanya!" Ucap Indonesia bangga.

Situasi memanas di kelas Asia. Alfred terlihat gugup dan berpikir, sementara Indonesia melihat lawannya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Keh! Baiklah! Aku setuju!" Kata Alfred pada akhirnya.

"Oke!" ucap Indonesia.

"Baik, kami semua jadi saksinya!" ucap Arthur mewakili pemikiran semua personifikasi yang ada di kelas Asia. Termasuk Matthew yang saat ini makin terlihat transparan.

.

"Hmm… tenang saja. Mereka gak akan bisa mengerjaiku. Hahaha…" Ucap Nesia yang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

"Nes, Gimana kalau Alfred menyuruh mu yang macam-macam? Bagaimana kalau dia menyuruhmu untuk *peeeep* dan *peeep*." Tanya Eliza yang pikirannya mulai berkelana kemana-mana.

"Nesia… kau terlalu polos." Ujar Mona datar.

"Nesia-san, bagaimana kalau hal-hal yang dikatakan Eliza tadi jadi kenyataan? Aku khawatir." Ucap Lily khawatir.

Nesia hanya bengong melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu ribut sendiri memikirkan Nesia. Dan bagaimana bisa, seorang Mona menetapkan bahwa seorang Nesia yang mengoleksi foto-foto fujoshi Ivan-Yao, Antonio-Lovi, dan Ludwig-Feli yang rata-rata 17++, adalah… anak polos?. _Super _sekali.

"Kalian ini gak ngerti sama yang namanya akal-akalan, taktik, dan strategi ya?" Tanya Nesia pada akhirnya, membuat ketiga sahabatnya berhenti meributkan dirinya.

"Kalau Alfred mengerjaiku, kenapa enggak dikerjai balik? Cuman… harus di akalin. Biar aku gak melanggar kesepakatan." Ujar Nesia. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa ber "Oh-oh" ria.

"Udahlah… sekarang kita harus masuk ke kelas fisika! Nanti Ms. Jean, marah lagi." Ucap Nesia bersemangat.

"Ekhem, Nes, Boleh nyontek pr fisika gak?" Tanya Eliza malu-malu.

Nesia lalu menatap Eliza yang memohon-mohon diberikan contekan. Sebuah ide jahil terbersit di otak Nesia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berikan aku satu alasan yang masuk akal, agar aku mau memberikanmu contekan." Perintah Nesia menahan tawa. Ya, Nesia sudah membayangkan akan apa yang akan Eliza katakan.

"Kau jago pelajaran fisika." Kata Eliza cepat.

"Yakin?" Tanya Nesia dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya! Kalau enggak, enggak mungkin si perawan tua Jean itu selalu meng-elu-elukan kamu di kelas fisika!" Ujar Eliza dengan nada enggak ikhlas. Ya, sepertinya dia cemburu dengan kelebihan Nesia yang satu ini.

Nesia bergumam, lalu memasang tampang _troll face_.

"Nyontek aja sama Mona! Ahahahahaha! yuk Lily!" Jawab Nesia sambil berlari kabur membawa Lily. Takut Lily yang polos jadi korban ladang contekan selanjutnya.

Eliza menengok ke arah Mona.

"Apa?" Tanya Mona garang.

"Ehehehe…" Eliza cuman bisa nyengir.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

><p>[1] Oke, Pasti udah pada tau apa itu CIA kan? Itulooh yang biasanya di pilem-pilem plak/. Well yeah, IDK kalau CIA ada pengaruhnya atau enggak dengan OPM. Tapi… pernah denger juga sih kalau… ah sudahlah takut salah kasih info. Yah, namanya juga karya fiksi yang berdasar imajinasi. Dibuat-buat gak apa-apa kan? X^

[2] Jangan bilang… ada yang gak tau apa itu BIN! BIN = Badan Intelejen Nasional. Indonesia punya nih! Bangga dong :^ ] (tapi… author enggak tau… operasi-operasi apa saja yang telah BIN lakukan, seperti operasi-operasi yang CIA telah lakukan TT_TT).

~ a/n: OKE! Mona dan Eliza sepertinya OOC sangaat! (atau enggak? ._.?) TTATT okeh…. Ini…. telat sekalih update-nya. Dan ini dari kemaren udah saya coba update gak bisa-bisa! HELL. Yah namanya juga saya lagi di gunung saat itu, wkwk /plak/. Karena sekarang udah gak di gunung lagi, jadilah ke-update, hari ini. :]

~ a/n 2: hmm… 'a/n' sebelumnya aku buat pas lagi digunung. Tepatnya hari sabtu abis UAS 1. Dan baru di publish setelah ambil rapot… ya, hari ini /plak/. Maafkan saya~

Nb: setelah dapat ilham dari pertapaan saya saat nonton hellboy (loh?), fic ini bakalan jadi USxNesxUk. Hore! Gak galau lagi, jadi enggak usah ber-shower seperti anjurannya si poconggg :]

~saatnya balas review:

**Chiko-silver lady : **Yak! Anda boleh bersorak ria, karena fic ini bakalan jadi UKNes *hualaah lebay*, ya… dengan sedikit gangguan dari… US. Hidup UKNes! *ikutan gila*. Maaf baru update sekarang ya, Chiko-san ^^v. Thanks for review~

**Demikooo :** uyeah! Sekarang sudah di apdet kan? Maaf lama menunggu ^^V *berasa ditungguin*. Thanks for review~

**Rieyama Yuuko : **sudah Update! Maaf lama menunggu ^^V *berasa ditungguin. Lagi*. Thanks for review~

**Manusia males login : **Waw… apakah di fiksi ku ini Nesia terlihat bego ya? Dia peringkat 17 di perkonomian dunia kok di tahun 2010, dan itu emang beneran, itu peringkat yang bagus loh. Ngalahin si Malaysia lagi :D. Nah, sudah terlihatkan kelebihan Nesia di chapter ini? (Pinter fisika) ya, berhubung biasanya yang sering dibicarakan adalah olimpiade fisika. Ditunggu saja ya kelebihannya di chapter selanjutnya (Chapter 4 atau Chapter 5). Terimakasih atas saran anda ^^. Maaf atas kekecewaan anda, Thanks for review~ ^^

**Runa bondevik : **terimakasih atas komplementasinya ^^. Ah, maafkan saya atas ke ooc-an America, semoga di chapter ini America gak ooc. Norway? Oke, ditunggu saja. Tapi… dipairingin gak ya? *troll face* ahahaha, oke ditunggu saja. Thanks for review~

**Via-sasunaru : **Yap! Betul, Female!Indonesia. Ya, begitu, awalnya sih enggak tapi nanti dia jadi tertarik dengan Nesia [spoiler]. Netherlands? Sudah muncul di chapter ini :D Thanks for review~

**Erochimaru : **Indonesia itu Negara yang cerdik dan kreatif. Ditunggu saja akal-akalannya saat kegiatan Renewal berlangsung. Trims buat sarannya :) Yosh! Thanks for review~

**Quillie : **Yap! Ini adalah fiksi dengan pairing UKxNesia, dengan sedikit gangguan dari US. Jadi gini… Indonesia memang enggak mau dipanggil Nesia, tapi karena dia kalah akhirnya berubah jadi Nesia. Ada di beberapa deskripsi pakai nama Indonesia itu dia flashback saat-saat dia bikin kesepakatan sama Alfred, kedepannya tetap pakai Nesia di deskripsi kalau bukan flashback saat-saat sebelum kesepakatan dilaksanakan. Terimakasih telah menyayangi fic ini :]. Enggak apa-apa, dimaklumi, saya malah suka dibawelin (?) ahahaha. Thanks for review~ ^^V

Nah, selesai bales review~ maaf kalau update-nya lama. :)


End file.
